<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worlds end by 8Blood_by_the_bells6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019010">The Worlds end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6'>8Blood_by_the_bells6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Death, F/M, Hurt, Infected Characters, Zombie Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little back ground this focus of the zombie apocalypse or "InFecTeD"  will mainly be around Brigette and Reinhardt but will involve a lot of other characters and the zombies or "infected" will be much similar to that in 28 weeks later and contains some things from the movies but will not be an exact copy of it if you have not watched it I recommend it greatly)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm &amp; Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Hana "D.Va" Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Worlds end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Operation repopulation, a static came from her radio. Right no need to worry troops were very thorough in this area. At least she could only hope the french division was as thorough as Jack said. She chewed her lip still feel anxious, then a large hand placed itself on her shoulder causing her to turn from the group she had been keeping an eye on while thinking.</p>
<p>She smiled</p>
<p>"Reinhardt"</p>
<p>She spoke softly and he smiled</p>
<p>"Do not worry Jack said the French division had this area under control."</p>
<p>She nodded her gut still not sitting right.</p>
<p>"I know its just-"</p>
<p>She paused as he nudged her to walk and talk up the steep cliff side. From this view she could see the three camps at the bottom of the cliff. All groups dancing or joking having fun before a days of serious work. Her attention turned back to Reinhardt.</p>
<p>"Lúcio and Angela are in a chopper doing areal surveillance and getting plant samples to see if it crossed species of something and everyone is so relaxed, it just"</p>
<p>She paused again sighing as the man rubbed her back</p>
<p>"It doesn't sit right with me"</p>
<p>He nodded before speaking as the two stopped a few yard away from their squad.</p>
<p>"Brigitte the last of the infected died weeks ago from starvation" </p>
<p>She nodded at him tapping her foot still nervous and glaced out at the cliff side. He's right only a recent infected would be able to survive that long its, its okay. She hugged the man. </p>
<p>She looked down at their interlocked hands and he lightly squeezed her hand rubbing his thumb over her hand. </p>
<p>Brigitte smiled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly she flipped her head to the sound of erupting screams and saw blood, one of the Infected sinking their teeth into one of her people. Screams heard from the other camps as well. Screaming of pain and fear. Brigitte suddenly felt a huge arm tug her away, looking up to see Reinhardt as wide eyed as her.</p>
<p>"We need to leave now"</p>
<p>She followed him worried for the people who wouldn't be able to catch up with Reinhardt, their heavy footfall thumping against the pattered ground as his strong hand gripped her hand tugging her along with him, Reinhardt radioing Lúcio and Angela. </p>
<p>  She glanced behind them again. Any human now was being eaten or was an infected, the camps destroyed. She heard Reinhardt talking someone, she felt so scared her heart beating faster. He tugged at her arm to keep her moving faster they had to stay ahead.</p>
<p>"Brigitte only a few more yards" </p>
<p>Her heart hammered inside its cage. The loud sounds and wind gushing as a helicopter roared overhead the screams of the infected running at the pair. She felt her legs and lungs burning with intense fire. Reinhardt had then scooped her up running with her on his back. They were going to make it. </p>
<p>A word would be needed to have with Jack's talk with the French about being so called thorough. As he began to think of the tremendous numbers they had lost all cause of a few infected, how lazy and relaxed they had gotten in this section that was supposed to be clean.</p>
<p>Brigitte heard a voice shouting as the helicopter hovered a few feet above the ground, Angela having her hand out yelling to hurry. Reinhardt setting Brigitte on her feet and climbing up first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lució yelled as well as he began to pull up the infected growing closer. </p>
<p>"Jump" </p>
<p>Angela cried out and as she did Reinhardt held his hand out to Briggite she turned then quickly jumped grasping his hand, he tried pulling her up.</p>
<p>She felt panicked as her heart sank blood rush through her. Looking down she could see at least 10 clinging to the other side of the chopper, her eyes widened as Lúcio proclaimed.</p>
<p>"Doc slice em were to heavy!!"</p>
<p>Angela took a machete and slid open the door as Lúcio tried keeping the chopper under control, it veered right nearing the cliff. Brigitte's hand slipped away, and the chopper began nearing the edge of the cliff. He called out to her as she ran after the chopper. Angela slicing the remaining hands off the Infected.</p>
<p>Brigitte looked behind her horrified, and filled with dread. Dozens of infected chasing her. She tried her best trying to run after it as it soared over.</p>
<p>"Turn back!" </p>
<p>Reinhardt said looking out at her running her body gleamed with sweat. His heart sinking watching those creatures gain on her. </p>
<p>"I can't if I do more infected will get on the chopper and we'll go down !! We can't risk Doc's life" </p>
<p>Reinhardt glaced at Angela to see her shaking and looking at her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"You COWARD!" </p>
<p>Reinhardt bellowed as he stood up to go and grab the controls himself but Angela stopped him.</p>
<p>"Angela do not try to - ' Reinhardt please ! He's a kid following orders'"</p>
<p>His eye twitched </p>
<p>"orders or not! She is a Human being alive and breathing!"</p>
<p>Angela looked back and they watched the red head jump a cliff, probably realizing they weren't coming back; and they noticed there was an infected grabbing onto her as she fell to the water.</p>
<p>Tears began pouring down his face..... </p>
<p>Shes gone </p>
<p>"Even if she makes it to a shore.... She will more than likely be infected ....."</p>
<p>Silence, and the chopper whirred its engine to the meet point of where Angela had radioed an extraction. He looked down at his hands how mere minutes ago he had almost saved her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   She should've gone up first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lució after another few weeks I want the Lake and anything nearby searched for her body.."</p>
<p>Angela's words trailing off sounding distant.</p>
<p>This couldn't be real.. He tried reasoning with himself this isn't real when he wakes up she'll be reading a book beside him or barking instructions to soldiers. </p>
<p>The poor man was shaking, face red, eyes swollen as he sniffled as Angela rubbed his shoulder with closed eyes. She felt guilt for leaving her but Lúcio was right. They couldn't risk it as much as it hurt him, he knew how hurt her family would be, she volunteered to go with Reinhardt and he didn't save her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Red head felt tears burning to come to her eyes,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>' no they're coming back right?'</p>
<p>She watched the chopper go further while running almost coughing as she began to reach the ledge .... They were leaving her ... She looked at the water below and the the Infected behind her she jumped without a seconds hesitation.</p>
<p>Yet, one grasped her and tried sinking its teeth into her she shoved it away as she began falling quickly; and it clinged to her ankle as they hit the water.  <br/>She came up with a gasp of air but screamed as the thing sunk its teeth into her lower calf and she kicked it away and began hauling her ass to the shoreline. When she did come from out of the lake she laid there and began crying ..... They left her to change to one of those things. Reinhardt left her..... </p>
<p>She waited to change but even as the morning sun came around it didn't happen. She got up and lift her camo pants looking at the bite mark..... Its real but why hasn't she turned .....  </p>
<p>"I should be dead" </p>
<p>she mumbled to herself closing her eyes but all she saw was blood... People her people being eaten. She opened her eyes swallowing dryly sitting up looking around nervously. Not a single infected but she can't be sure considering what had just taken place. She stood up limping a little burning pain surging through her left leg she hissed while limping away from the shore and to a street she was cautious, extremely cautious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were on a plane now going back to a base near France to report to Jack of the incident. He heard Angela talking about the city being carpet bombed if they couldn't keep track of the infected but the soldiers wore dog tags that pin pointed location so they could track where they went accordingly </p>
<p>The voices faded out though as he held the photo in his hand. Her bright smile and beautiful eyes, her laughter. He would never see or hear again. He didn't know if he could bring the news to her dad, his best friend, Torbjörn. He had asked Reinhardt to keep her out of trouble and safe...... He didn't do either one of his hands balled into a fist as he noticed the chopper slowly descending.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cracky respond to a radio came through </p>
<p>"You landed it beautifully Lúcio!"</p>
<p>Lena complemented his skill she patted the boy on the back and helped Angela out. Upon seeing Reinhardt get out she perked up trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"Where Brig-"</p>
<p>Angela clamped a hand over her mouth shaking her head no as the huge man stepped away from the chopper. Lena felt heartbroken Brigitte a beautifully talented girl and she died? She didn't want to believe that. She couldn't be dead .....  Lena began sobbing her happy cherry attitude of trying to brighten up the team crumbled. She collapsed to the floor her face held in her hands. </p>
<p>Reinhardt felt numb as his hand trailed the wall. Following the pair as a huge commotion to get the civilians out of was being yelled before the infected could find where all the citizens were.</p>
<p>"We do not want to cause panick and resort to a code red ! Tell them a mere stran of the virus was found and we can evac them until then, I want to speak to the ambassador , no MY crew was through if that came from outside the safe section it was the france branch!"</p>
<p>Jack the Leader for operation repopulation had help from squad troops from France and Russia. France had not done a good sweep in that Quadrant like they said which lead to his people getting attacked. The virus taking its cycle. </p>
<p>He held his head in his hands shaking his head eyes moving to the door way seeing Angela red faced as she shook her head. Jack slammed his hand on the table cause a lot of others in the room to stop and stare. </p>
<p>"Satya please pull up the gps tracker"</p>
<p>He said in a tired exhausted voice, the woman obliged typing in codes through interfaces as an image popped up on the screen. It showed the Infected moving fast to the bridge. </p>
<p>"Sir half the people have been evacuated, what if the rest don't make it"  </p>
<p>Satya said turning from her computer looking back to her commander; Jack shook his head cursing under his breath. </p>
<p>As the Head of the French Branch came through the conference door moving past Angela, Lúcio, and Reinhardt. The troupe of Leaders Being Lacroix, Reyes, and Colomr. </p>
<p>Jacks eyes moved up to see them and walked over socking Reyes in the face, the man turned trying to hit Jack back but Olivia stopped him.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen this is not the time"</p>
<p>Amelia spoke retaining her posture head held high.</p>
<p>"Your crew checked ... And checked-</p>
<p>He paused licking his lips </p>
<p>"How the hell did you miss one? He had to be recently infected they should've all died 2 weeks ago!"</p>
<p>Jack proclaimed slamming his hand on the conference table causing a clatter. </p>
<p>"Sir"</p>
<p>Satya said whilst typing on her laptop. Jacks face turned to the gps screen.</p>
<p>"Could this be a glitch?" </p>
<p>On the screen there was an unmarked dog tag moving to the houses. Satya then zoomed out to see the group of infected had slowed and began to the area the unmarked dog tag was in.</p>
<p>"No, Satya then why would they be moving to it "  </p>
<p>Satay's brows furrowed as she clicked around trying to see if it was a glitch. Reinhardt looked up and sighed. Reading what he could of his comrades tags on the screen. </p>
<p>Then he felt almost Hope but a form of heart ache. Could it be her? Could she be alive.</p>
<p>"Might be horde instincts or some shit"</p>
<p>Jack said rubbing his Temple. A small tanned girl then spoke up.</p>
<p>"We should send in a division to fire bomb that area or to shoot down the infected squad. Machine guns are near the city and we have excellent snipers on the French division. We can nip this in the bud sir" </p>
<p>She said now standing by Jack and he looked up to her. He seemed to ponder at the thought of sending more people. His eyes went to the screen of dog tags that wandered in the area the unmarked on was in. </p>
<p>Then the youngest of his division squad tank and machine gun sergeant, Hana Song. She walked into the room fixing her gloves and popped the growing pink bubble in front of her mouth. </p>
<p>"Jack"</p>
<p>She said catching his attention. He looked up and his expression softened a little. </p>
<p>"What is it Song?"</p>
<p>She adjusted her weight and placed a hand on her hip. </p>
<p>"My men are ready on your command"</p>
<p>He sighed and turned to look at Satya clicking around on the screen. Zooming in and clicking on the unmarked dog tag. He sighed.</p>
<p>"Get me the Coms, Im calling the President and the French and Russian leaders." </p>
<p>The Asian then moved out of the room jogging to get what he requested.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brigitte felt her tears roll down her cheeks and she her body shook with pain. Yet she kept pushing herself she had to get into a house. Food, she needs food as well. She noted to herself then heard a loud screech causing adrenalin to kick in allowing her to run to the house she was set on. </p>
<p>When she stepped inside she moved a dresser blocking the front door. Then limped upstairs flopping herself on the bed breathing heavily. The Infected saw her she knows that, she was hoping they'd forget after losing sight of her. </p>
<p>She heard a loud banging on the door and felt her knees curl into her chest on the bed as she began quietly crying. </p>
<p>'why me, why me'</p>
<p>She asked herself shaking in the bed as the banging began to subside. </p>
<p>Satya watched the unmarked dog tag in interest. She zoomed in surprise when she watched the dog tag make it to inside a house at least it was running she noted. Then saw the infected surround the house. Her brows knitted in confusion. </p>
<p>"Hmm"</p>
<p> She tapped her foot focusing on her work. </p>
<p> Jack put the coms on the phone so they'd be able to hear one another and he sat there as they answered and he just stated.</p>
<p>"There was an incident, and I've called you three to discuss what will be done." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the 3 began almost immediately asking questions to which he answered. Then after the abundance of questions they conversed amongst themselves. As he sat in the chair staring at the com awaiting orders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Screee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>